familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Charles Parish, Louisiana
St. Charles Parish ( ) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Hahnville. In 2010, its population was 52,780. In the eighteenth and nineteenth century, this was part of the German Coast, an area along the Mississippi River settled by numerous German pioneers in the 1720s. Geography The parish has a total area of 410 square miles (1,062 km²), of which, 284 square miles (735 km²) of it is land and 127 square miles (328 km²) of it (30.85%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 10 * Interstate 310 * U.S. Highway 61 * U.S. Highway 90 * Louisiana Highway 18 *Louisiana Highway 3127 *Louisiana Highway 48 Adjacent parishes *Jefferson Parish (east) *Lafourche Parish (southwest) *St. John the Baptist Parish (northwest) Government St. Charles Parish is governed by an executive branch and legislative branch. The executive branch is headed by the Parish President; currently V.J. St. Pierre a retired businessman. Shortly after taking office, St. Pierre reorganized the parish bureaucracy. His office released a new organizational chart which shows the power structure within the parish.http://www.stcharlesgov.net/100dayreport.htm The legislative branch consists of a nine member council. The parish is divided into 7 districts which are represented by a district council member. In addition to the 7 district seats, there are also 2 at-large seats which are elected on a parish-wide basis. The at-large seats are divided into an "A" seat and a "B" seat. The "A" seat representative must be a resident of the parish's east bank while the "B" seat must be held by a resident of the west bank. The last parish council election was in 2007, when every incumbent who ran for office was ousted. Only one current councilman, Councilman At-Large Division "B" Terry Authement has served on the council before. Members of the St. Charles Parish Council as of January 2008:http://www.st-charles.la.us/council/ParishCouncilAddresses%202008.htm |} Demographics | footnote=St. Charles Parish Census Data }} As of the census of 2000, there were 48,072 people, 16,422 households, and 13,088 families residing in the parish. The population density was 170 people per square mile (65/km²). There were 17,430 housing units at an average density of 62 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the parish was 72.40% White, 25.23% African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.64% from other races, and 0.91% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.80% of the population. There were 16,422 households out of which 43.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 14.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.30% were non-families. 16.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.90 and the average family size was 3.27. In the parish the population was spread out with 30.30% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 31.40% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 9.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $45,139, and the median income for a family was $50,562. Males had a median income of $40,651 versus $24,780 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $19,054. About 9.30% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 12.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Notable natives and residents *Dawan Landry, born in Ama, is a professional football player who plays for the Baltimore Ravens. *LaRon Landry, born in Ama, was drafted by the Washington Redskins (younger brother of Dawan Landry). *Ed Reed, born in St. Rose, is a professional football player for the Baltimore Ravens. *Valcour Aimé (1798–1867), St. Charles Parish native whose sugar plantation included the first sugar refinery in the United States *Barbara Colley, (1946-) born in Luling, is a mystery and romance novelist *Dana "Pokey" Chatman, Born in Ama, former Louisiana State University women's basketball coach *Jesse Duplantis, born in Destrehan, televangelist *Shelley Hennig, born in Destrehan, Miss Teen USA 2004, the only person from Louisiana to win this pageant; actress on Days of our Lives *Mike Scifres, born in Destrehan, NFL player *Mutt Carey, born in Hahnville, Jazz trumpeter whose family moved to New Orleans when he was a child *Laron Byrd, born in Boutte, football player, WR, Miami University (FL) *Darius Reynaud, born in Luling, Football player, WR for the New York Giants See also *German Coast *National Register of Historic Places listings in St. Charles Parish, Louisiana References External links *St. Charles Parish government's website Geology *McCulloh, R. P., P. V. Heinrich, and J. Snead, 2003, [http://www.lgs.lsu.edu/deploy/uploads/Ponchatoula%20100K.pdf Ponchatoula 30 x 60 minute geologic quadrangle.] Louisiana Geological Survey, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Saint Charles Parish Saint Charles Parish Category:St. Charles Parish, Louisiana Saint Charles Parish Category:Louisiana parishes on the Mississippi River